


A Proper Punishment

by Lunarwolf7



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Foot Fetish, M/M, Tickling, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarwolf7/pseuds/Lunarwolf7
Summary: A much requested continuation that took me way too long to get around to doing.Let me know if you want a part 4, as the next chapter is strongly likely to contain nsfw elements and I want to make sure that's something people want before I get to writing it.





	1. Chapter 1

“KAORU! WAIT TILL I FIND YOU!” Oh man, Hikaru was really mad this time. It was summer break for Ouran Academy at the moment, and with no current access to their friends the Hitachiin twins had taken to playing little pranks on each other. Although if there was one thing Hikaru hated, it was being interrupted during a post workout shower.

Now Kaoru had taken to dashing around their house, the servants already used to their antics simply ignored it and performed their tasks elsewhere. “Aww come on brother just lighten up! Gah!” Kaoru quickly ducked to avoid a pillow thrown at his head as he quickly turned a corner into the vast hall torwards their bedroom. Hikaru dashed after him, only wearing his training shorts, his upper half still slightly wet with cold water after his brother’s little trick.

Thinking about it, Kaoru probably shouldn’t have tried to escape into the bedroom they both shared, as the only way out was out a third story window. “There…nowhere to run now my brother…” Hikaru shut and locked the door behind him as he grinned like a cheshire cat. 

Now, Kaoru knew that sometimes Hikaru could come up with interesting ways of getting him back for playing such pranks…but he did have a more favored method of punishment. Backing away, the more frail of the two felt his knees buckle as they met the edge of their bed…crap. 

In a second his brother leapt onto him the two wrestled for a moment, Kaoru attempting escape due to his brother’s slippery skin, but eventually tussling with the sheets seemed to dry his upper body just enough so he could get his hands firmly around the other’s wrists. “Take it like a man Kaoru! You only brought this upon yourself!” And with that, Hikaru used a free hand to dig into his brother’s stomach with his fingers.

Now something that should be said, Kaoru is insanely ticklish. Of course both brothers were, though Kaoru was much more susceptible to this tactic. And with it being a warm day he was already only wearing shorts and a tank top as it was. “C-come ahahn ahah Hihi Hi-Hikaharu NOHOHO!” It was at this moment his brother snuck his fingers under the already thin fabric to assault his twin’s soft skin directly.

“Awww is my wittle brotha tikwish?” Baby talk just made things worse for the pinned redhead, his cheeks becoming flushed quickly as his laughter turned into more of a high pitched squeal every so often. “GAAAHhaa styaahahap ihit!” This sort of plea only made Hikaru want more from him, to drive him to the pure brink of ticklish agony. Releasing Kaoru’s wrists he decided to go for a desperate attempt and grabbed at the skin revealed around his twin’s waist. 

This proved to be super effective of course, though it was also a mistake. With Kaoru’s wrists free’d it meant he was able to counter, though who could when one of his worst spots was being assaulted so well. Hikaru truly knew the best spots to drive him crazy in more ways than one. His hips bucked as he twisted around, attempting to push the other away. “AAAH AHHAHA NO NOHOHO PLEHEASE!” This felt like utter torture, that is until Hikaru lost his balance, a particular thrust almost throwing him overboard. The boy braced himself quickly on the bed, his chest stopping above his brother’s face. “Whohoah there cowboy!" 

This was it! This was the chance Kaoru needed to see. Through the tears welling up, his brother’s bare torso was exposed. Small water droplets dotted the pale skin as their traditional glint of mischief appeared in his eyes…


	2. Chapter 2

Time seemed to stand still for Kaoru Hitachiin. His brother’s ticklish assault had been most effective up until this point. After bucking him up and almost over him, the other twin’s sensitive torso had been exposed right above his able bodied hands.

“Counter Attaaack!” His playful side truly showing once more, Hikaru felt his brother’s fingers instantly begin assaulting his very sensitive stomach and sides. “AH! Wait no nohoh This isn’t the pla-ahahan!” Recoiling, the redhead could only try to defend himself whilst trying not to fall on top of his other half. “AHAHah STAHaHap Kaoru!” Finally taking a chance, Hikaru attempted to fall to the side to give the other boy a more difficult angle of attack, it sort of worked.

“Ah ah! Turnabout is fair play my oh so ticklish brother!” Kaoru followed him, not letting up and even going as far as to thrust his wiggling digits into Hikaru’s bare underarms. “AHAHAHAHA GAHA IHI’LL GET…YOOUOuouUHUH!” His laughter turning into embarrassing giggles, he engaged Kaoru in a sort of tsudo wrestling match for tickling champion.

Now, their bed was more than big enough for two…the ample room proving to be useful in this situation. Of course in his ticklish haze Hikaru had no idea he was rolling them towards the edge of their massive mattress. And with a thump, Kaoru was on the ground, still snickering. “Haha! Ow…hehe, okay okay you win!" 

His words however fell on deaf ears. Despite his initial concern for his brother’s well being, a unique and rare opportunity had presented itself to him. With the way Kaoru had fallen, his socked feet were still propped upright on the bed, his back against the wooden floor. The twin rested his hands against his brother’s ankles…a clear sign of his intentions as he leaned over. "I win do I? Hmm…I’m not sure I want to stop yet.”

The look he recieved was only describable as horror. “Oh no, no NO Hikaru please! I’m sorry okay!” The brother scrambled to rise, only to be thrown off balance as his legs were yanked together and further onto the bed. “NO NOHOAHAH AHAHA STAAHAHAP!” In a quick motion gained from years of practice, Hikaru discarded his twin’s socks and began scratching Kaoru’s pale and sensitive soles with his nails. His technique was low and slow, always getting his brother to squeal and beg for mercy….but it was only the beginning.

Now tears re-appeared in Kaoru’s eyes, his most sensitive area under assault, he was usually more cautious about his feet, not letting others touch them or only doing his own skin care for his nails or caluses. This of course, was the result. His bare feet were smooth to the touch, well taken care off and very soft thanks to his usual skin care treatment. “WAAHaHaHAH WAH WAIAHAHIT! Plehease not the feeeHEEEET!” His voice turned to a shrill cry of ticklish anguish as Hikaru switched tactics. His very sensitive toes were now the subject of his brother’s vengance.

Hikaru, the crafty bastard, had begun now to wriggle and drill his fingertips inbetween his poor brother’s long toes. And curse his nervous system, for those same toes never seemed to be able to curl once under attack, and only seemed to spread apart as a reflex. Hikaru loved it though, it meant that his fingers would have an easy time reducing his brother to a ticklish heap of pudding.

“STAH!…AHa…Hika…aAHhahah!” Inbetween gasps of air, his brother begged for mercy. Of course it was only after a few minutes that he eased up. Only this time, he seemed to feel something different. He’d been thinking about this sort of technique for a while, having become a fan of it while viewing online videos, and of course it was his natural curiosity as well.

“Hey…Kaoru.” He spoke somewhat softly, hearing the groans of exhaustion from the side of the bed. He knew his twin was still conscious enough to respond despite his ordeal. “Mind if I….try something a little different?” As he spoke his thumbs began apologetically massaging those now reddened soles and toes, hoping to ease the shocking sensations no doubt coursing through Kaoru’s legs. His mouth felt dry as his heartrate increased it’s pace. 

“Promise it…won’t tickle?” They’d done some experimenting of course, how else should they learn how to kiss and please the customers at the club. But this? They hadn’t done this before. “Heh…I don’t know if it will…but I think you’ll like it…”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A much requested continuation that took me way too long to get around to doing.  
> Let me know if you want a part 4, as the next chapter is strongly likely to contain nsfw elements and I want to make sure that's something people want before I get to writing it.

The sun was shining most brilliantly over the elite school, Ouran Academy. Most noticeably in a little piece of heaven, sectioned off from the rest of the world for a special tropical treat of sorts. Here with the ever popular Ouran High School Host Club, they were hard at work entertaining guests as usual, only with a more island twist compared to their usual attire. You see, after their Bali themed event’s large success ratings, their mutually elected king had decided this time to produce a second paradise for their lovely clients…not to mention give the hosts a nice change of pace from their usual efforts.

This time however, their theme was altered slightly by targeting a theme more akin to Hawaii than Bali. A completely different take on how their attire would perceive them to others, the group was happy to show off their fun take on an island getaway. The only hiccup for one of them being the fact that his twin was currently teaching a few gorgeous maidens how to properly hula…only for the other to want nothing more than to have him to himself. 

Kaoru had of course come out into his own more recently, revealing more differences between he and his brother Hikaru than previously believed. While Hikaru was the more outgoing and flirtatious, Kaoru tended to be slightly more withdrawn, especially when he wasn’t with the other boy. And right now his skills in hosting were being put to the test like never before, sharing delightfully fruity beverages with a few ladies himself as well, making them swoon with adorable fiction of he and his brother…though not all of it was born of lies…some resulted from real world applications…

Take two weeks ago for instance, in the room they shared at home.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey…Kaoru.” Hikaru spoke somewhat softly, hearing the groans of exhaustion from the side of the bed. He knew his twin was still conscious enough to respond despite his ordeal. “Mind if I….try something a little different?” As he spoke his thumbs began apologetically massaging his twin’s reddened soles and toes, hoping to ease the shocking sensations no doubt coursing through Kaoru’s legs from a recent bout of ticklish torment.  
“Promise it…won’t tickle?” Hikaru wasn’t sure how to answer at first, their mutual feelings never going to much further than kissing practice beforehand. But Hikaru had shown now more than ever before, that he wanted more. “Heh…I don’t know if it will…but I think you’ll like it…” Those words echoed in Kaoru’s ears, still beet red from all the laughing and pleading to really care precisely what was going through his brother’s mind. It was then however that things took a turn for the unexpected.

A soft, warm sensation was felt along Kaoru’s left sole causing the boy to jump slightly, his breath to catch in his throat from the surprise alone. “A-ah! Hikaru what…aha!” It was barely a tickle, but not a massage either. The second sensation was easier to recognize, the pressure increasing as he knew exactly what Hikaru was beginning to do. The oddest part of course was not the act in itself, but how Kaoru found he clearly did not mind it…in fact it was almost, nice? 

His second half felt the toes spread, his legs quake under the peaceful ministrations set along the soles. Hikaru pressed his face gently into both of his brother’s feet, his lips parting as a slow and sensual licking followed shortly after. The kissing, deep and fueled with more than just playful emotions was throwing Kaoru for a loop. He’d never thought his twin might make a move like this, the sensations making him smile from just the barely ticklish vibe coursing through his feet now. It was true enough he supposed, Kaoru liked it….or rather found he loved it as he arched his back slightly with the longer and firmer worship that the other redhead displayed for his bare size nine feet. 

“Mmph…you don’t…ngh, hate it?” The words shook Kaoru out of his trance, the boy stammering a moment before swallowing the lump in his throat. “N-no I…I don’t hate it I like…i…ah…ah! Hi-hihikaru! Aah!” The other was very adept at taking advantage of his toes, once spread, that tongue slipping between them seamlessly as he began mixing in nibbles with a tight suction on the digits themselves. Truly this had to be some sort of actual sin, what else could feel this incredible in such a place? This went on far longer than he thought…or maybe it just felt that way. His brain didn’t seem to function properly after the first couple of minutes when subjected to this form of pleasure. It was only when he looked up through slightly shimmering eyes to see his brother looking down with the same expression did he realize how far this moment had gone. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks had gone by, the two of them not mentioning what had happened next. The two of them obviously questioning what was right, what was wrong…but Kaoru was on his last leg as it were. Hikaru’s hula lesson concluded, he returned to sit next to his brother with a laugh and a smile, Kaoru commenting on how he missed him being so close and earning plenty of squeals and swoons from the females around them. 

His twin remained unaware of Kaoru’s own thoughts, trying to figure out his own at the same time. That was until of course, in the midst of their entertaining the lovely ladies…he felt an all too familiar sensation beneath the table as Kaoru had begun a game of footsies. The two of them were barefoot of course, the area they were entertaining in being meticulously clean as per Kyoya’s specifications. He stuttered for a moment, claiming he was just baffled by their beauty when in fact it was Kaoru’s toes gently gliding along one of his soles…the girls not noticing a thing as Kaoru seemed intent on riling up his brother with the part of his body that apparently got Hikaru’s attention the most. Though what Kaoru didn’t know, was that once he’d started this escapade, Hikaru was not about to take it lying down in the least…he’d make him pay in more than one way, though as he said before…Kaoru might like it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teasing continues amidst the day's club activities, until Hikaru can't take it anymore...  
> Warning: this chapter contains twincest, twin brothers engaging in sexual actions. You don't wanna read that? You should probably click elsewhere then cause this isn't for you.

Things were taking quite the turn in today’s activity put on by the Ouran Academy’s Host Club. You wouldn’t be able to tell just by looking of course, or even being in close proximity to the problem…as two fortunate young ladies currently were. No, they certainly couldn’t tell…they were too blinded by the beautiful sight of their favorite twin hosts currently laughing at stories, flirting with one another and being just altogether charming. But beneath the surface, the brothers weren’t so much attempting to entertain their customers as much as they were trying to seduce one another. 

Kyoya had always assumed something between the twins existed, but it didn’t affect him or the club so why should be bother with it? Everyone else just seemed fooled by their acting as per usual, and their cutesy little acts seemed to garner more attention and therefore more funding for the club after all…always a good thing. And boy were they earning it, Hikaru would tell a joke while also sliding his toenail along Kaoru’s sole under the table, earning a good amount of giggling to which he would embarrassingly point out. “Oh come on Kaoru, you gotta wait till I get the joke out. Sorry ladies, my brother’s always been a bit of a giggler.” Really Hikaru? You have to say it like that? “Oh please, it’s because you usually say it in that silly voice you like using, it always keeps me laughing and makes it impossible to fall asleep at night.” Well great, now Hikaru had to make up some cartoonish voice on the spot, which half the time ended up with confused looks from the girls as he wasn’t that great at vocal comedy. 

This went on of course, though most of the day until activities were closing up….which was perfect timing.

“Hikaru, Kaoru! Go and see if any of our lovely ladies are off wandering the resort area before we all get going.” Tamaki had ordered them, and being obedient subjects to the king, Hikaru obviously took Kaoru’s hand as they rushed off to search. But searching wasn’t on their minds…no not right now. And it wasn’t like there were any places they could get lost, not here, but there were places someone could hide if they didn’t want to be found right away. Places hidden by trees, large outcroppings of tropical plants with rather enormous leaves and artificial soundtracks filled with the sounds of birds and waves to hide whatever noises someone might make.

“Hieee Hihikaru! Ah! What, ngh we don’t have tah…aha tihihime.” Kaoru found himself currently between his twin and a surprisingly smooth tree trunk, the sprinkler system having cycled through to create that gorgeous shimmer on the treetops, and darken the floor under their feet. Hikaru however, was having none of it, he was extremely pent up after all that teasing which his brother had so lovingly started, and was currently kissing at his sensitive collarbone, fingers crawling along his sides and ribcage…another bonus to having this tropical getup was having an easier time accessing what he wanted most, Kaoru.

“Mm you started this…hah and now we don’t have time?” Hikaru finally broke away, blushing brightly as he looked into his twin’s shimmering eyes, both boys feeling the effects of their own actions as they struggled to come up with the words. “Kaoru we…we don’t have to if you really, if you don’t-mmph!” Hikaru was about to give in, to accept that this sort of thing wouldn’t be a mainstay for their interactions…until Kaoru sealed his words with his own lips, ending the need for words at the moment. “Mm…m-mmmhm…hmhmhm!” Wait what? Oooh that sneaky, Kaoru’s fingers fluttered along Hikaru’s lower back, making the redhead arch against the other’s body slightly as well as stand on his toes for a moment. “MM-Bwah! K-Kaoru why did youhuhu haha!” The tickles moved to his sides, prompting the other to finally take initiative and seize his twin’s wrists to force a conversation. It was obvious Kaoru felt like words would either get in the way, or perhaps he was too nervous to talk? “Please Kaoru we need to at least talk about this a little.” 

“Mmph….I want to…No I need to feel it again…Hikaru.” That voice, trembling and soft, pierced right to to Hikaru’s core, making him shudder as he finally saw the other look up into his eyes. He didn’t need telling twice this time, he knew what Kaoru meant right away. All the subtle glances, and the not so subtle temptations in the past two weeks, especially today…it all led into this. “I….owe you anyways, hehe just try not to be too loud.” He was going to get his wish after all, his body moving on its own now as he sunk to his knees, lifting one foot up and beginning to softly stroke his fingers along the tender skin there. It was slightly wet from the water, but he didn’t care, his brother’s reactions were all he wanted right now…and he was already getting them.

“Hmhmhm…mmreheh Ihi’ll tryhy heheh! Ah! Oh nohoho.” Kaoru quickly covered his mouth with one hand, the other bracing himself on the tree as his foot ignored everything else and squirmed and wriggled in his brother’s grasp. He just couldn’t hold still as the tickling seemed to increase, clearly as a punishment for his earlier antics at their table. Fingernails slid along each crevice formed by the wrinkling of his sole and the curling toes, squeaks heard from behind his hand as his brother’s fingers worked pure magic over his foot…well magical torture was more precise. He’d never before been able to take this, but Hikaru somehow made the light stuff appealing to him…arousing in fact. His body trembled, those fingers currently fluttering like some small creature intent on making him lose his mind when the second hand came up to assist the first in holding back his own voice. “HRRMHMhmhm MHMHHEheh KEKEKeheheh Kaha HikahaHAHHMHMhm!” The other redhead was currently scratching the ball of his foot repeatedly, knowing this act would make Kaoru’s toes fan out in response, thus making for four neat little crevices for his fingernails to further exploit to his enjoyment.

“Heh sorry, I’ll get to the other stuff soon.” Was all he heard from his brother, the one who had gotten him hooked on this sensation ever since that little prank turned into a surprising night of firsts for the two of them. Kaoru however, could barely keep himself contained let alone upright…the sensations had him trembling wildly as he didn’t want to risk making enough noise to be discovered, but he knew Hikaru liked when he made noises like this. All too soon, the tickling stopped, replaced with a soothing massage as his brother worked his thumbs in long and slow circles around his sole. 

Hikaru oh so wished he could just repeat this on the second foot, but like his brother said, they were already pressed for time and there were other actions he knew they would need to take into account. And so, as the massage continued, he looked up into those soft and pleading eyes as the foot lifted itself towards his face in a silent plea. “Heh anxious are we? Don’t worry, I can tell.” Hikaru bent down slightly, pressing his face to the sole and inhaling as he heard the whimper from above him letting him know just how appreciated he was before his lips and tongue began to ravish his brother’s bare foot. The warm and wet muscle only serving to multiply the pleasurable sensations while his lips continuously caressed and peppered over the heel, the arch, the ball and toes.

Never in his life would Kaoru have thought this would be a kink of his, certainly not one that would so strongly make him subservient to anyone…but Hikaru managed to make this something he got so addicted to that he melted nearly instantly. Knees quaking, his voice was squeaking out in soft pants, whimpers and grunts. It would have been fine to continue on like this, if not for that special move where Hikaru nibbled the ball of his foot and sucked harshly. The wet sounds and noises had his eyes rolling inwards, swearing he could see stars as his knees gave way and he began to slide down the tree trunk.

Thankfully, Hikaru caught him before he went too far, worry overcoming his sexual urges as the sprinkler system triggered from the timer they had set for it. “Kaoru!” He heard his name, his brother’s voice echoing for a second as he braced his twin’s lower back and pressed their bodies together. “You need…to be careful.” Both of them were short of breath, their arousal nearly palpable as their eyes finally met once more. “H-Hikaru, I didn’t mean to-“He was stopped just short, a finger pressing to his lips. “I know…it’s kinda my fault to. Do you think maybe…maybe we should…keep going?” Kaoru thought for a moment, looking up as the water cascaded down the tree’s leaves, peppering them, the ground, and their partially nude forms with slightly warm water that bordered on a scene from some drama his mother would watch. “Yes….yes please, don’t stop.” 

Hikaru helped Kaoru back up, knowing the tree was at least better than the ground. He didn’t take too long to get back to work however, swapping feet and going right for the toes this time. “Hihihikaruhu haha ah! Oh my go…oosh…” Kaoru didn’t think to cover his mouth as a moan slipped through, his twin’s tongue slipping and sliding between the digits and driving him back into that place he’d so often returned to when thinking about this sensation. Their hair, normally styled, had drooped with the weight of the water hitting their bodies, the boys ignoring any sort of proper and dignified demeanor as Hikaru hungrily feasted on his brother’s toes, nibbling and sucking them to the point that Kaoru’s outfit couldn’t even properly hide himself any longer. “Ngh H-Hikaru…please I, I can’t take it any longer.” 

The kneeling brother looked once more, knowing what that meant as he slowly lowered the foot he had, only to feel it press against his chest. Kaoru was weak right now, but by no means helpless as he caressed his twin’s nude chest, working his bare foot down until it pressed against something that let him know Hikaru was in the same position as he was. The two of them so aroused that proper words would be a waste of time, and only carnal desires fueled their thoughts. “Kaoru…I, I don’t have a condom.” They’d talked this over that first night, Kaoru insisting they use protection any time they pursued relations of this level, and Hikaru was more than inclined to agree. But right now, did they have any options? 

“When we get home…I’m going to make you scream.” The words, that promise would echo in Kaoru’s head all day, but right now what would they do? He was about to ask before he felt a familiar hand press against him, the water having stopped it’s cycle by now and the two of them stood, together against that tree as his brother began working his hand up under that grassy skirt, and into the jammers he’d worn beneath them. “A-ah! Hikaru-mmph!” Lips met once more, they were out of time, they couldn’t keep talking if they wanted to be able to finish one another off and get out of here without raising too much suspicion. But that hand around him, it wasn’t fair that he alone should feel this way and yet…he felt so good he could barely move. Hikaru probably thought this was the best way, to leave himself for later and focus on getting his brother into a state he could manage himself in. And normally he’d be right, as his hand stroked in fluid motions, the other working his garment lower to allow for better access. But Kaoru could be stubborn too, and his mind was more functional than Hikaru could guess. Gently pushing his twin away, Kaoru gasped for air and shook his head. “W-wait…ah, Hikaru s-switch with me.” 

His brother, who’d been a bit shocked by the initial denial, was suddenly forced to put his own back to the tree as Kaoru removed his own leaf skirt as well as Hikaru’s, knowing how to quickly undo the clasps came in handy. He shoved his own pants down, grabbing his twin through the material of his swimwear and squeezing. “We can make some time….for this.” Kaoru’s words and actions brought out a groan from his twin, Hikaru having quite the soft…or rather hard spot, for a dominating Kaoru. And dominant was what he was indeed, moving the other’s garment away to reveal his already aching manhood, the tip glistening with the precum that Kaoru had brought about. This effort wouldn’t go to waste, as the other sunk to his knees in front of Hikaru, looking up for only a moment as he took him in hand, stroking once…twice, before leaning forward and guiding his tongue from the base upward, swirling around the pink tip before sinking down along Hikaru’s cock. Now this had to be what it felt like to see god.

Hikaru’s hands both slapped instantly over his mouth, but even that couldn’t completely erase the moan he let out. “MMMOOOOOhh…Mm…Gwoh…K-Kaoru…Kao…aah-hrrrmph!” The twin found his hips pinned to the tree trunk, his effeminate brother slurping on his heated cock while bobbing his head. He shouldn’t feel this good, not alone…but what could he do? Just then he thought of it, finding the idea interesting and a little funny as he lifted his left leg, moving it gently until he began to rub the sole of his foot along Kaoru’s dick in slow circular motions. This of course had Kaoru groaning around him, one of his hands coming down to stroke himself as he felt the soft sole along his tip, the toes twitching as it surprisingly tickled his brother as well. 

For a few moments, it was only this, this utter bliss and silence beyond the boy’s muffled moans and sensitive grunts. And yet for all his bravado in taking control, it was Kaoru who was forced to take pause in his own efforts, Hikaru moving his foot away as he heard his brother’s quickened pace before he heard and felt the other moan along his cock, hearing the splatter of his release hit the ground as he whimpered. Hikaru wasn’t merciless of course, close as he was he managed to pull out from his twin’s exhausted mouth, noting how red his face was as he just chuckled and turned to stroke himself off against the tree. But as he did so, the unexpected happened yet again as a warm body pressed into him from behind. “I’m…not done yet.” Kaoru was clearly exhausted, panting and shaking from the force of his orgasm, but he still pushed himself flush against Hikaru as he reached around to move his twin’s hands away from his prize. 

“Ah! A-aah Kaoru…hah!” Heh now who wasn’t being quiet, if it wasn’t for the ambient bird noises, someone definitely would have heard that gasp of his. Hikaru’s head rolled back, Kaoru catching his attention with a heated kiss as they didn’t need any more words to accept one another’s feelings in this moment. And seconds later, Hikaru was bucking into his brother’s hand as his seed gushed forth, multiple shots of semen painting the side of the tree as his heart raced and his stomach did flips from all the butterflies he was dealing with. 

They thankfully hurried on their cleanup, redressing themselves and making their way back to the front where the others were gathered, Tamaki and Haruhi having been worried, and Kyoya having been keeping Honey and Mori from conducting a search. At least he seemed to trust that they weren’t lost, though truth be told, he had begun to wonder himself just why it had taken so long. But well, he couldn’t really complain since they were well over budget for their time and nothing went amiss with their customers. The boys just laughed it off, Haruhi fussing and toweling off their heads, insisting they be more careful not to catch a cold. Hikaru and Kaoru didn’t mind though, pinky fingers intertwining on their car ride back. They had a lot planned for the future, and that evening especially. Surely no matter what they had to deal with later on, they had a family here in Ouran Academy’s third music room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who liked this story! And thank you for your patience regarding each part. I love these characters as it was during the show's initial run that I actually was able to come out myself and embrace who I was. So this show always has a special place in my heart.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed these rich boys as much as I did!


End file.
